


Dragon's Keep

by SLq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College AU, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, because THE ART, the art is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @reapersun's lovely Gamer AU comic: </p><p>"Hannibal is a hardcore gamer, and also a masters student who needs a roommate~ He posts on craigslist, stipulating that applicants must love games. He’s hoping for a gamer like himself, but instead he gets Will, a younger student and nostalgia gamer who will play any game with a dog in it (as long as the dog doesn’t die!!). Also he’s v cute. So Hanni says okay~ And plays the baby games with him. Even though his favorite games involve a lot of murder and also cannibalism~"</p><p>A collection of short one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> I love love LOVE reapersun's Gamer Hannibal AU! Check out the beautiful, sweet, sexy comic [here](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/148506848587/support-me-on-patreon-reapersun-on-patreon)!  
> as well as camilleflyingrotten's wonderful contribution [here](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/148550470601/will-is-very-upset-this-perfect-au-belongs)!

Hannibal rarely miscalculates.

Unfortunately, when he does it tends to be on a large scale.

"Thank you, that will be all."

The nonsensical prattle stops, at last. The man responsible stares at Hannibal with an absent expression that reminds Hannibal rather vividly of his grandmother's cows. "Um, okay? We cool?"

Hannibal grinds his teeth in a smile. "Certainly."

"Cool. So, like. Do I bring my stuff now, or..?"

"There are still several applicants left to interview." Hannibal stands. The man lounging on his  sofa stumbles up. "I will let you know by the end of the week."

"Awesome."

Hannibal tries not to breathe too deeply as he leads his guest to the door. The stink of sweat and greasy food is nauseating. He will have to air out the apartment. Possibly reupholster the couch.

"I could lend you that game I was telling you about," the man offers. He is crouching in the atrium, pulling his scuffed up sneakers back on. "It's hardcore stuff, man. No censor, just naked babes."

Hannibal stares down at the man's naked neck. The thought that nobody would miss this sorry excuse for a human being wafts through his mind. He savors the accompanying fantasy.

"See ya later."

Hannibal twists out of reach before the man's sweaty hand can make contact with his shoulder. "Have a good afternoon." He almost catches the man's fingers with the door. The man's affronted, _Hey!_ is not as satisfying as the sound of cracked bone would have been, but it is something.

Hannibal allows himself several minutes of relaxation before he begins to prepare for his next visitor. Tea does little to dilute his dark thoughts. Three years into a PhD program and his hardest challenge so far is shaping out to be finding a roommate whom he does not want to kill three minutes after the initial meeting. Perhaps craigslist had not been the wisest choice of platform. Hannibal has his reasons for avoiding the university mailing lists and publications, but perhaps the local paper would have brought in a better selection of people.

The doorbell rings a quarter to five. Fifteen minutes earlier than the scheduled time. Hannibal sets the herbs he is mincing aside and goes to wash his hands.

The bell rings one more time before Hannibal reaches the door. The chime cuts off too fast, the button barely pressed; when Hannibal opens the door, he sees the top of a curly head descending the stairs.

"Will Graham?"

The curls stop bouncing. "Yes." The man - Will Graham - stays where he is, out of sight and facing the stairwell.

Hannibal leans against the doorframe, bemused. "Have you changed your mind about the apartment?"

The curls shake, back and forth. "I am too early. I was going to wait downstairs."

"There is no need. Please, come in."

Will Graham makes his way back up the stairs. Hannibal notes the days' worth of stubble, the too-long hair, the dark circles under averted blue eyes. Anxiety, possibly chronic. He smiles politely and steps aside to let Will in.

"Thanks," Will mutters and sheds his boots without being told. He leaves them by the side of the door, paired neatly and out of the way.

"This way," Hannibal murmurs.

Hannibal directs Will to the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

Will readjusts his glasses. He had done so twice already - a trick to avoid eye contact. "I'm good."

"Water, at least," Hannibal presses. "Or perhaps a soda?" Will glances up.

"Soda. If it's no trouble."

"None at all."

Hannibal brings back cola and mountain dew. Two of each, so Will has no reason to demur choosing first. Will picks the mountain dew. Hannibal watches him pop the can open and drink and wonders if Will's choice of soda is somehow telling of his personality. He cannot think of any studies to that effect.

Hannibal still tucks the knowledge away.

Hannibal pulls a clipboard from under the coffee table and flips to a clean page. "I have a few questions for you."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you. First, I would like to make sure that you fit the base criteria stipulated in my advertisement. Are you a college student?"

"First year doctoral."

"Field?"

"Criminal psychology."

Hannibal's pen pauses atop the paper, mid-word. "An interesting choice."

"It's a good fit for me." Will lets out a strained chuckle. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"What makes you think so?"

Will looks at Hannibal. Their eyes meet briefly. "You're studying to be a psychiatrist," Will says. No hesitation, no doubt.

Hannibal smiles and sets the clipboard aside. "I am."

Will fiddles with the soda can. "We might have to set some ground rules, if we end up rooming."

"Such as?"

"Such as no psychoanalyzing one another. Out loud, at least." Will grimaces. "I know it's hard to keep from doing it mentally."

"Agreed." Hannibal pops the second mountain dew can. He prefers cola usually. "Let's move on, shall we? The second requirement."

"If I'm not in class, I'm playing something," Will says. "PC, consoles, handheld. It's pretty much the only thing I spend money on."

"Any preferences?"

"I'm pretty into Animal Crossing right now."

Hannibal waits for the punchline. Will sips at his soda, oblivious. A curl has fallen free from the nest atop his head to hang over his glasses. "I have not heard of it," Hannibal lies.

"Would you like to see?" Will's excitement bubbles out to color his cheeks red and set his eyes aglitter. Hannibal finds himself saying, "Very much," without any conscious input from his brain.

Will ruffles through his bag. He produces a silver Nintendo DS. His fingers fly over the buttons, then he is leaning over the table and showing Hannibal a screen filled with soft colors and ridiculous creatures. "See, you start over here..."

Half an hour later, Hannibal has the DS in his hands and Will pressed to his side. They are both sitting on the floor by the coffee table. Hannibal does not remember why. He cannot focus on much beside the warmth and smell of Will next to him. A cartoon dog is saying something on the screen. Will's fingers overlap Hannibal's as he shows him what to press. "Honestly, we just went over this," the other man murmurs. He is smiling. His cheeks are red.

Hannibal's avatar walks into a fence.

The doorbell rings. Hannibal glances at the clock, then around the room. It has gotten dark. They had played well past the forty-five minutes Hannibal had scheduled for Will's appointment. It is nearing six-thirty.

"I am afraid I have another applicant waiting," Hannibal says.

"That's okay. Sorry to keep you."

Will saves the game under Hannibal's name. Hannibal swallows, mouth dry. He pushes to his feet and offers Will a hand. Will takes it after a moment of hesitation. Hannibal pulls him up.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Will glances at him over the rims of his glasses. "I have not shown you the apartment yet," Hannibal explains. Which is true enough, but really not why Hannibal wants Will back.

"I have classes until three, but I'm free after."

"After three is fine."

Will nods. "Maybe we can play some of your games." Hannibal smiles, thinking of Skyrim and bloody corpses and ripped flesh.

"Maybe."

Or maybe they will play Animal Crossing again and Hannibal will get Will to smile at him the way he did at the ugly dog on the screen. Either way, tomorrow's appointments will be cancelled.

They are walking toward the door. The doorbell rings twice more in quick succession.

"When will you let me know about the apartment?" Will asks.

"Tomorrow, I expect." Hannibal offers his hand. "It occurs to me we did not greet properly. Hannibal Lecter." Will smiles.

"Will Graham."

Hannibal's fingers curl over Will's. He holds on for several seconds longer than strictly polite. Will does not seem to mind. His cheeks are red again.

The doorbell rings a fourth time. Hannibal's smile gains teeth. "Just a moment." Will hums, busy pulling on his boots.

Hannibal opens the door and steps outside, very much meaning to talk his next appointment - an F. F. - into politeness.

The sight of Franklyn Froideveaux in a bright-yellow onesie leaves him speechless.

"Hannibal, why didn't you say you needed a roommate?" the man warbles. Hannibal takes a step back. "I almost didn't catch your listing. You are lucky I have your address memorized!"

"I am sorry, Franklyn. I have already found someone," Hannibal hears himself say, with much greater aplomb and poise than he would have thought possible in the situation. Franklyn's face falls.

"Already?"

"It is a good location."

"Yes." The man seems to withdraw into the - whatever it is that he is wearing. There are bunny ears sewed to the hood. Hannibal tries not to look too closely.

A soft touch to his back has Hannibal straightening. "Do you need help?" Will asks quietly. Hannibal shakes his head. Better if Will and Franklyn do not meet. Franklyn is rather given to... dramatics.

"Well, I'll go then," Franklyn mutters.

"Have a good night."

Franklyn turns around. The low sniffling sounds he makes are almost as disturbing as the lightning-shaped tail dangling from the seat of his outfit.

"You have strange friends," Will comments. Hannibal turns to face him.

"Classmate," he corrects. Will's eyebrows disappear under the fringe of curls covering his forehead.

"Psychology student?"

"Unfortunately."

They fall silent. Will scuffs his boot at the floor. Hannibal threads a hand through his hair, disturbing the bun he had pulled it into earlier. He thinks about cutting it short. Then he thinks about _not being a coward_ and forges on.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Will blinks up. He opens his mouth, closes it. "Sure," he says in the end, high and kind of thin.

"I will show you the apartment," Hannibal says. Will pushes his shoes off. His face is almost as red as the boots.

"Yeah."

"We could play Animal Crossing again. After dinner."

"Yeah."

Hannibal closes the front door and thinks that he does not mind this particular miscalculation. Franklyn aside.


End file.
